Keith, how do you feel about going to a fraternity party?
by elenhelel42564
Summary: Shiro is a earning a post graduate in the same college that his childhood friend just entered. They share an apartment for convenience, but such closeness makes him remember the reason he left his hometown on the first place, Keith is still too young for Shiro to be so attracted to him, but the mind can’t control your heart desires, especially if lots of alcohol are involved


Shiro smiled as he opened the last box in his room. He had finished placing his books in the bookshelf when he heard the doorbell, making him jump and basically run towards the door. He had not seen his best friend in person for two years now and he was thrilled to get to have him by his side again.

He opened the door with his biggest smile, shocked by just how much Keith had grown up. Keith used to barely reach his chest, but now, he reached to Shiro's chin, and he was even more beautiful than before, with his open smile that he reserved just for his older friend.

"Hi" said Keith, just standing there, staring at Shiro, who pulled him into a tight hug.

They broke the hug, still smiling.

"So, I need to pick up my stuff from the truck downstairs, can you help? I would do it all myself, but noticed that the elevator is broken and the guy I paid to take me from the bus stop to here charges for hour"

"The elevator is always broken in these kinds of buildings" said Shiro, leading the way downstairs. He was glad to live on the second floor, life for the people in the fifth most suck.

The boys took care of moving everything to the small apartment and Keith's bike to the parking lot, before they crashed on the couch and smiled, just glad to be reunited. He knew that he shouldn't stare at how gorgeous his barely legal best friend was, but it was hard when he had him right there, breathless, beautiful and looking happier than he have seen him in years.

Shiro smiled, and right before he said something that would give away his feelings, he felt his phone. He checked the message and smiled "Keith, how do you feel about going to a fraternity party?"

"That sounds like fun." said Keith, getting up the couch "I'm gonna take a shower then, I can't go like this." He removed his shirt, almost managing to make Shiro drool.

*later, at the party*

Keith felt kind of tipsy. He had been drinking since he got there, ignoring Shiro's protests, and he was at that nice point where he feel good, warm and happy, but he wasn't out of control, he thought. He smiled and got closer to Shiro, pulling him to the dance floor.

"Let's dance Takashi" he said with a wicked smile, as he began to grind against him.

That was weird, it almost feel like if Shiro was hard. Nah, it have to be his alcoholized brain that was feeling what it wanted to feel. Keith keep going, happy to be so close to the guy he have loved for most of his life, even if he have to pretend his feelings were platonic.

He smiled softly as he turned around and he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. 'Quick, say something that would throw him off before he realize how you feel' he though right before blurring out the first thing it when thru his head

"Shiro, you're like a brother to me" he said, right before he pass out in Shiro's arms

*a week later*

'Shiro, you're like a brother to me' That was what keep repeating on Shiro's head, he wasn't able to forget that the guy he was in love with had put him in the brother zone. It kind of make sense if he thought about it, he had met Keith when the younger boy was 7 and it took a long time to gain the trust of his little neighbor. His feelings about the kid were in fact brotherly until he turned 16 years old, when he came back from his fourth year of college and suddenly Keith had grown from a small child to a gorgeous teenager. Now it was worse, Keith was living under the same roof, legal and more beautiful than before, and he felt like the worst person in the world when he remembered that he would always be just a brother figure to Keith.

"So, the guys called me, they said that they have a party tonight, are you coming with me?" said Keith with a smile, as he came out of the bathroom, still wet and with just a towel around his waist.

Shiro swallowed dry "Yes, I'm going with you. Someone have to take care that you came home safe" 'and that you don't get assaulted by some guy while you're drunk' he though, not mentioning that part to his friend. He may be the worst, but he was gonna look after Keith and protect him from anything, even himself.

*later that night*

'This is torture' thought Shiro, as he felt his drunk friend grinding on his cock. He was lucky that Keith was too drunk to notice that. They keep dancing for what it feel like hours, before Keith pouted cutely and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go back home, my feet are killing me"

Shiro immediately held his hand and got them back to the car, when he began to drive home. Good thing that he hadn't listened to Keith again and they had come in his car instead of the bike, otherwise they would have had to take a cab again.

"Shiro..Shiro." said Keith softly, moving from the back seat to the front. "Why are you so pretty?" he asked in his drunken haze, trying to hug the older guy. "You have no idea of how much I missed you when you left town, why did you leave me alone?" he asked, before starting to cry.

Shiro reached towards him and held his hand "I had to." said as he rubbed Keith's hand. He watched the boy fall asleep and carried him back to his room, laying him in the bed. He was gonna leave, he promised to himself, but watching him there, helpless and so beautiful, he couldn't resist to place a little peck on Keith's lips. He thought for a second that the kiss was being returned, but Keith still seem to be asleep, so he left, glad that he didn't wake him up and damage their friendship.

*the next morning*

Keith had a terrible hangover, but he still remembered everything that happened the night before. He got angry just from thinking of how embarrassing he acted in front of Shiro, but he couldn't help but remember that warm feeling in his lips after he was put to bed. He thought that it may have been his imagination, but this time he was sure that Shiro had a hard on when they were dancing, and he saw Shiro blushing when he saw him in the morning, so the kiss was probably real as well. Keith was ecstatic at the possibility that his unrequited love wasn't unrequited after all, but he had to make sure that his years of pining didn't make him hallucinate. He needed a plan and put it in practice. He was determined, after all, since this was the first time that he had hope, and he felt like floating just from that.

*a month later*

Shiro was in hell. He thought that the dancing was bad? Now it seemed like Keith was determined to break him. He kept coming out of the shower in just a towel, that wasn't new, but he also walked around naked, or worse, in these tiny pieces of cloth that didn't deserve to be called shorts, since they didn't cover anything. He wore crop tops and kept sitting really close to him, looking into his eyes and holding his touches for a bit to long. It was painful. Shiro was living with a constant hard on. And the worst thing was, the walls of that house were really thin, thin enough that every night he had to listen to Keith, eh…, relieving himself, sort of speak. This was torture and Shiro didn't know how long he could resist. He was gonna have to talk to Keith, tell him that he was gonna move out or something.

"Shiro, we have a party tonight, why aren't you dressed?" Asked Keith, sitting next to him and almost placing his hand over Shiro's lap, all while he was wearing the tightest leather pants on Earth.

"I'm going to get dressed right now." Said the older boy, jumping up and basically running towards his room.

*at the party*

Keith smiled wickedly, his plan was working, and that night he was gonna finish it. The first step that night was get someone to challenge Shiro to do a keg stand -he knew that he couldn't resist a friendly competition, especially if he saw the other guy flirting with Keith. He knew that this would not be enough to get Shiro drunk, not with that watery beer anyways, but it would make him loosen up a bit and actually stop controlling himself all the time. He smiled at a boy, who immediately came closer to talk to him, in about half an hour his first step was completed.

Second step was dancing, getting Shiro very horny. He know that his best friend couldn't resist dancing with him, and that it always made him hard as a rock. He pulled Shiro to the dance floor without bothering to ask, and immediately felt him react. They kept on dancing for a while, Keith smiling as he feel him grope him over his clothes. Step two, completed.

"Let's go home." He said with a smile, as he walked towards the door, pulling him by his hand. They took a cab back to their place and when they got upstairs, Keith smiled as he began to play music on his phone, pulling Shiro against him and beginning to dance again.

"You know, if you wanted to keep dancing we could have stayed at the party." Said Shiro, already pretty sober, but dancing with him nevertheless.

"Well, I wanted to get us somewhere a bit more..private" Keith smirked and pushed him to the couch, sitting on his lap. He feel Shiro's hands automatically go towards his butt and smile, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Shiro suddenly feel everything that have been going on for the last month clicking into place, and he just began to laugh "Damn it. I'm an idiot, aren't I?" said as he pulled Keith for a kiss, one that definitely was being reciprocated. They pulled apart after a minute, breathless and smiling, feeling absolutely and completely happy, no explanation needed.

*two weeks later*

It was Keith's birthday, and they were just cuddling on the sofa, eating pizza cake and watching old cartoons. Shiro smiled and kissed the birthday boy's forehead. They had already gone out with their friends earlier that day, they were really great friends, especially since they helped Shiro with his plan. They even got a call from Shiro's brothers who wanted to "Congratulate their baby brother in law", which made him smile, but the biggest surprise was still to come. Keith took another bite from his slice and bit something hard. Taking the ring out of his mouth he looked at it, shocked. "Shiro? Is this? For real?"

The older boy just got on his knees on the floor and smile nervously, holding his hands "I'm not saying that we should get married right now, or even in a year from now, I just want to be sure that everyone knows that we belong to each other." he said, blushing deeply. "Do you want to?"

"YES! YES!! YES!!" screamed Keith, jumping into his fiancé's arms, absolutely overwhelmed with happiness.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you, Takashi."


End file.
